lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Anga/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Ono Despite an awkward introduction, Ono and Anga have become close friends . When Kion asks Ono to find Hadithi, Anga offers to go with him, and Ono agrees, the two bond whilst singing, and Ono introduces her to Hadithi, much to Anga’s delight. During a fight, Anga is wounded, but helped to safety by Ono. Later, after Hadithi is badly injured, Anga tells Ono that he could lead the birds into battle against the Outlander vultures, and Ono asks for her help in doing so. Later, Anga helps Ono and the Guard fight Scar’s army, and the two assemble the birds to prepare for the battle. When Pride Rock is set ablaze, Anga meets up with Ono, and is shown to be visibly relieved that he is safe. Along with Hadithi, Anga and Ono help rescue Kion’s family. After Ono is injured, whilst saving Bunga, Anga expresses concern for him, and immediately assures him that she will accompany him to see Rafiki. When she is suggested as Ono’s successor, Anga is shown to be stunned, and initially protests, as she is fully aware that she can't replace him, commending her friend for his knowledge. After Kion and Ono encourage her, Anga accepts her new position as the Keenest of Sight. When Ono partially regains his eyesight, Anga is shown to be happy for him. Kion Despite an awkward introduction, Kion and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with him and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Kion shows how much he really believes in her later, when he agrees with Ono that Anga should be the new keenest of sight. He often calls for Anga to check the surrounding areas. Beshte According to the hippo, he and Anga were acquainted, but didn’t know each other that well, due to her quiet personality. Beshte brought the Lion Guard to Anga to ask for help and discovering the cause of the fire falling from the sky. She and Beshte appear to be on good terms. Bunga Despite an awkward introduction, Bunga and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with him and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Bunga wanted to fly on her back and fight the vultures himself. However, Anga didn't like that idea. Anga doesn't tolerate Bunga's craziness, and tends to be the one to stop him from causing more problems. Fuli Despite an awkward introduction, Fuli and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with her and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. They seem to be very close, considering they’re very similar in personality. Hadithi Anga is a big fan of Hadithi and was excitied to meet him. Hadithi says that any friend of Ono's is a friend of his. When she met him she started singing his song Hadithi the Hero. While fighting the vultures Anga starts to fall and Ono grabs her. However, she was too heavy so that Hadithi catches both of them. He ends up in a thorn bush and believes that Anga and Ono can finish their mission. Anga got excited when Hadithi said he believed in her. She is always excited when receiving praise from Hadithi. Makini Makini and Anga work together to help the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar in Battle for the Pride Lands. The two appear to be friends, despite their clashing personalities. Jasiri Anga and Jasiri work together to help the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar. Although she pulls a face at Jasiri, she appears to trust her enough to stay near her. Simba and Nala Anga is on good terms with both, the king and queen. She helps them get off of Pride Rock and fights Scar. Kiara Anga and Kiara are on good terms. She helps her off of Pride Rock when it's set on fire. Rafiki Anga and Rafiki are on good terms. Janja's Clan Anga used to dislike the hyenas, because they worked for Scar, but once they switched to the side of the Pride Landers, she did not mind them anymore. Yuki's Troop Anga and Yuki's troop are good friends. At first they were scared of her, because she is a bird of prey. However she saved them when they all fell into the snow and there were trapped inside a hole. After that they started to like her. Domog's Pack Anga and Domog's pack are on good terms. She helps to fight against a ghost. Lumba-Lumba Anga and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. She helped the dolphin get back into the water. Tupp Tupp and Anga are on good terms. Makuu's Float Makuu and Anga worked together to defeat Scar. Bupu's Herd Anga and the sable antelopes worked together to defeat Scar. Mbeya and Kifaru Anga and the rhinos worked together to defeat Scar. Ma Tembo's Herd Anga and the elephants worked together to defeat Scar. Laini Anga and Laini worked together to defeat Scar. Shujaa Anga and Shujaa worked together to defeat Scar. Rani Anga and Rani are on good terms. Mzingo's Parliament Anga used to hate the vultures, since she stopped them from dropping fire on the Pride Lands. Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the vultures. However, during the Guard's absence, the vultures completely reformed and even decide to help her fight Zira, only to learn that she is deceased. Azaad Anga and Azaad are on good terms. Azaad helps the Lion Guard get back to the Pride Lands. Madoa Anga and Madoa are on good terms. Kovu And Vitani Anga used to hate those lions after hearing how bad Zira is. In "Return to the Pride Lands" Anga spots a strange lion with dark fur on Pride Rock. Jasiri points out that it's Kovu. Soon Vitani comes with her own "Lion Guard." They have a fight but Kiara stops it. When deciding who should be the Lion Guard they have a contest to see who's the best. Vitani's team wins and Kion's team joins the Night Pride. The Night Pride When Bunga causes a rock slide the Night Pride thought that the Lion Guard was a threat. However Kion appologies and they get welcomed into the Tree of Life. They soon help the Night Pride fight Makucha's Army. In the end they join the Night Pride and become good friends. Ullu Anga and Ullu are on good terms. Askari Anga and Askari are on good terms all thought just like everyone else she was shcoked to see him. Enemies Reirei's Pack Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the jackals in Battle for the Pride Lands. Kiburi's Float Anga helps the Lion Guard fight the crocodiles in Battle for the Pride Lands. Makucha Anga and Makucha are enemies, since she's now a member of the Lion Guard. Scar Anga was terrified of Scar when he appeared on top of Pride Rock. Chuluun Chuluun hates her because she is friends with the red pandas, and ultimately helped to put a stop to her tyranny. Anga was the one who cornered her by a rock, so that the Guard and Makini could see her. Ora Ora hates Anga. He fights her twice with his fellow Komodo dragons. Anga and Ono evntually drop wet leafs on his eyes. Ora continues to go after Anga, Makini, and the rest of the Lion Guard until the ocean closes on him and his bank. Mama Binturong Anga hates Mama Binturong. She moslty flys and carries her. Zira Anga prepares to fight Zira in Return to the Pride Lands, only to find out that she is deceased. Category:Relationships